Serpentard
by Sulyan
Summary: Dans l'ombre des aventures de Harry Potter et des Gryffondor, une jeune fille née de parents moldus, Soline, grandit à Serpentard. Cette histoire sert à révéler Drago. Points de vue de différents personnages. K mais peut évoluer.
1. Poudlard

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi exceptés les OC que j'ai créés. A part ça, le monde et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.

Les moments de dialogues sont d'un point de vue externe.

Si quoi que ce soit ne colle pas, écrivez moi une review et j'essayerai d'y remédier.

Sur ce, bonne (enfin je l'espère) lecture !

**Poudlard.  
><strong>

**Soline : **

Une lettre. Pour moi. C'est la première fois que je reçois une lettre. Peut-être que c'est pour m'indiquer qu'on va me retirer de chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je hais ces gens. Les Dursley. Les gros laids ouais… Je dois leur être redevable car ils m'ont donnés à manger et un toit… Enfin je cuisine pour eux et j'ai droit aux restes. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose après le passage de Dudley… Et pour le toit c'est une espèce de cabane au fond du jardin. En parlant de Dudley, y a un ami à lui qui est tout le temps à la maison. Il a l'air plutôt pauvre. C'est bizarre qu'il ait un ami pauvre. J'ai jamais le droit de le voir. Personne ne doit savoir que j'existe. Alors pourquoi cette lettre ? Qui a bien pu m'écrire ? Je me posai toute ces questions sur le chemin de la boite aux lettres jusqu'au salon. Il est 6 h du matin je suis censée préparer à manger. Les seuls jours où ce n'est pas moi sont les jours fériés et les fêtes. C'est déjà ça. En tout cas je vais tout faire pour me sortir de là sans me faire priver de nourriture. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Surtout que je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont réellement capables. Mince. J'entends « Tata » arriver. Zut j'ouvrirai la lettre plus tard.

**Pétunia : **

Oh non. Cette saleté de gamine n'a pas fait à manger. Elle a réellement de la chance que nous lui fournissions un toit et à manger ! Elle ne fait absolument rien. En plus elle ne nous rapporte rien. L'avantage c'est qu'elle ne nous ressemble pas. Sinon elle risquerait d'apprendre que nous sommes ses parents. Même si je trouve absolument incroyable que nous soyons parents d'un tel monstre. Vernon prétend que c'est mon sang. L'avantage c'est que nous ne l'avons pas inscrite à Poudlard, et nous l'avons cachée durant ces 11 ans. Nous n'aurons pas à l'éloigner de ces stupides hiboux amenant de stupides lettres cachetées écrites à la main. Exactement comme cette lettre-ci. Quoi ? Comment peut-elle être inscrite ? Nous l'avons cachée pendant des années. Impossible qu'un autre monstre en son genre l'ai repérée. Elle n'a même pas été en contact avec Harry. Alors que fait cette satanée lettre ici. Le plus simple serait de la lire puis de la détruire.

« - Va chercher du jus d'orange à la cave c'est ce que préfère prendre Dudley en ce moment.

- Très bien ma tante. »

**Soline : **

J'ai voulu récupérer la lettre avant de descendre mais elle m'en empêchait l'accès. Tant pis je la reprendrai en remontant.

J'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi. Dudley n'a pas voulu de jus d'orange. Il déteste ça. Du coup Pétunia m'a engueulée parce qu'il n'y avait pas de jus de pomme à table. Il déteste ça mais j'ai dû aller en chercher pour que Pétunia me vole la carte. En quoi ça la concerne ? Est-ce réellement une lettre d'assistante sociale ?

Le lendemain, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller prendre le courrier. Ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs. Mais c'est bizarre car l'oncle Vernon passe son temps à bruler des lettres semblables à l'identique. C'est assez frustrant. Qui peut insister à ce point pour que j'aie cette lettre ? Ce quelqu'un ne doit pas connaitre mes conditions de vie ou sinon il ne m'enverrait pas de lettres. Ce n'est donc pas une assistante sociale. Tant pis. Mais qui cela peut être alors ?

Aujourd'hui, les Dursley et l'ami de Dudley sont en sortie. Ils ne m'emmènent jamais. Il se produit des choses étranges quand j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère. Et je déteste Dudley. Il me fait réellement peur. Il a des mouvements d'humeur si brusques que j'ai toujours peur que ça se retourne contre moi. L'avantage c'est que je vais être seule. Oh bien sur j'ai des choses à faire mais c'est déjà plus cool. Et puis avec un peu de chances une de ces lettres arrivera ! Mais ça fait 3 jours qu'on ne reçoit plus rien… Ce n'est pas grave je vais commencer par nettoyer la salle de bain.

**McGonagall :**

« - Non Hagrid ! C'est à moi d'y aller vous connaissez ces gens. Je pense que le plus simple pour l'enfant serait d'essayer de trouver une alternative pacifique avec les parents. Vous avez vu leur manière de traiter Harry. Qui sait comment ils ont traités la chair de leur sang. »

C'est sur ces mots que j'ai quitté Poudlard en transplanant au coin de la rue de Privet Drive. Arrivée au numéro quatre, je toquai à la porte. Une petite fille m'ouvrit et m'indiqua que « Mr. Dursley et Mme. Dursley ne pouvaient me recevoir en ce moment car ils étaient sortis passer du temps avec leur fils et que si je voulais je pouvais leur laisser un message par son intermédiaire. » On voyait qu'elle avait répétée pour ne pas se tromper. Et on voyait aussi qu'elle était intriguée par mon accoutrement.

« - En réalité c'est toi que je suis venue voir Céline. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall et je suis professeur dans une école où tu aurais ta place.

- Je préfère Soline si ça ne vous dérange pas. Si vous êtes venue me vendre quelque chose ne vous fatiguez pas je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Non pas du tout c'est une école où vous êtes inscrite à la naissance, c'est une école pour les gens différents.

- Un asile de fous ? Vous pensez aussi que je suis folle ?

- Non pas du tout. Poudlard n'est pas un asile, c'est une école. De Magie. Je suis professeur de métamorphose et vous êtes une sorcière Soline.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas une amie de Mme. Dursley ici pour me jouer un mauvais tour ? Car ça y ressemble franchement.

- Comment ça ? Vous ne connaissez pas Poudlard ? Harry ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Qui ? Excusez-moi vous devez vous tromper de personne.

- Mais non. Votre cousin Harry. Harry Potter. Vos parents ne vous en ont jamais parlé ? Comment cela se fait-il alors que vous vivez dans la même maison ? »

**Soline : **

Quoi ? Alors j'aurais un cousin, qui s'appellerait Harry, et qui serait le sorcier le plus célèbre dans leur monde. De plus, je serais apparemment une sorcière aussi et mes parents ne seraient pas morts dans un accident de voiture mais ce seraient les Dursley ? Je suis une fille Dursley ? L'horreur … Non ça ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague c'est impossible autrement…

« - Je ne vous crois pas… Vous êtes une amie de Mme. Dursley ici pour me faire une mauvaise blague. Et vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Un tour de passe-passe ? »

Oh mon dieu ! Elle vient de se transformer en chat ! Devant mes yeux ! C'est impossible qu'elle ne dise pas la vérité jamais Mme. Dursley ne serait amie avec une personne si… fantastique !

« Quand est-ce que je peux partir pour Poudlard ? »


	2. Rencontre

**Et voilà la suite ! J'en dis pas plus car les chapitres sont courts ! **

**PS : pour le disclaimer voir le chapitre 1.**

**Rencontre.  
><strong>

**McGonagall :**

« - Par contre j'aurais quelques conditions… »

Je me remémore les paroles de la jeune fille en la voyant descendre des barques… Je suis censée conduire les premières années dans la Grande Salle… Elle sera connue ici sous le nom de Soline Dash… Je sais déjà dans quelle maison elle sera intégrée… Je me demande comment cette fille née de parents moldus se débrouillera dans sa maison. D'après ce que j'ai vu d'elle, surement très bien…

**Soline : **

Le professeur McGonagall m'a accompagnée à Londres pour mes achats. C'était fantastique ! Il y avait des gens comme Mme. McGonagall partout et des hiboux qui volaient et des gens très étranges comme les gobelins. On est d'abord passées à la banque où elle a pris de l'argent qu'elle m'a prêté pour les achats de cette année. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent sorcier pour l'année prochaine. Puis on est allé m'acheter une robe de sorcier ! Et ensuite ma baguette… J'ai cassée 5 étagères avant de trouver la bonne… Apparemment je suis un cas compliqué. Surtout que Mr. Ollivander ne connait pas mes parents. Ensuite elle m'a conduit à la voie 9 ¾ et je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite. Dans le train j'ai parlé à plusieurs personnes. Une certaine Ginny Weasley, une rousse, très gentille. Apparemment amoureuse de ce Harry. Elles ont paru très choquées que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Une fille plutôt sympathique, d'une grande famille apparemment, une certaine Natalia Grikowski. Et d'autres dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Ginny espère aller à Gryffondor et Natalia à Serpentard. Apparemment, un chapeau sonde notre esprit et choisit pour nous. D'après ce que j'ai compris Serpentard et Gryffondor sont des maisons ennemies. Mais Ginny et Natalia sont toutes deux gentilles et drôles. Je vais faire confiance à ce chapeau. J'espère juste qu'aucune des deux ne me détestera.

**Drago : **

Il y a une première année dans mon wagon. Accompagnée de Natalia et d'une Weasley. Il ne faut pas qu'on pense que j'ai laissé une Weasley dans mon wagon.

« - Une Weasley ? Dans MON wagon ? Tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet. Ton frère ne t'a pas enseignée qu'il y avait des endroits que les familles dans votre genre n'ont pas le niveau d'accéder.

- Et qui es-tu pour lui parler comme ça ?

- Tu me demandes qui je suis ? Tu ne peux être que nouvelle dans le monde des sorciers. Tu es quoi ? Une sang de bourbe ? Une traitre à ton sang ?

- Je m'appelle Soline et je pense que mon sang vaut aussi bien que le tien, et que celui de Ginny.

- Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Et je ne pense pas que la famille Dash dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler valle autant que les Malefoy.

- Et que se passera-t-il si je prétends le contraire ?

- Alors je trouverais un moyen de démontrer publiquement que non. Et je pense que tu le regretteras. »

Elle me foudroya du regard. Objectif atteint. Elle me hait. C'est dommage elle était plutôt mignonne et avait l'air gentille. Mais ça signifie aussi qu'elle a un truc à cacher et je découvrirais quoi.

**Soline :**

Il est à Serpentard. Il me hait. Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre qui je suis. Ça serait pire. Il est reparti avec Natalia sous prétexte qu'elle lui avait demandé des conseils. Elle nous a fait un signe en le suivant pour nous dire au revoir. Ginny était furieuse mais m'a remerciée. Franchement, malgré que je sois heureuse de lui avoir rendue service, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire je me suis mise en danger bêtement et pour pas grand-chose. Ginny m'a ensuite appris ce que je voulais savoir de lui. Le reste du voyage s'est bien déroulé et j'ai parlé à 2-3 autres personnes. En descendant du train on a pris des barques qui nous ont emmenés au château. Là-bas on a été réceptionnés par le professeur McGonagall qui m'a fait un sourire en me reconnaissant. Et maintenant j'avance dans la Grande Salle. Ginny m'apprend que c'est un faux plafond magique qui simule le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nos têtes et Natalia me raconte comment la nourriture apparait toute seule. Elle nous a rejointes à la sortie du train. Malefoy est à la table des Serpentard. Du coup je me demande si je ne serais pas mieux à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

« Soline Dash. »

Mince c'est moi. J'avance et je prends place sur le tabouret devant tout le monde.

« Mmh. Tu ne t'appelles pas réellement Soline Dash. Tu as la volonté de te cacher mais de qui… Ah. Harry Potter est ton cousin ! Mais c'est de lui dont tu veux te cacher absolument. Tu aurais ta place à Gryffondor mais tu préfèrerais te protéger que te faire découvrir née de sang moldu. Et apparemment tu ne veux réellement pas avoir affaire à ton cousin d'après tes supplications de ne pas te mettre à Gryffondor… De toute manière tu seras mieux à SERPENTARD ! »

Oh génial ! Je ne suis pas avec Harry… Je préfère largement supporter la vue de Malefoy au repas que celle de Harry. Il ne doit pas savoir que j'existe c'est capital. Sinon j'aurais des problèmes avec les Dursley… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à les appeler mes parents. Tant mieux je ne rentrerais pas à Privet Drive durant les vacances de toute manière… Je fais un signe d'au revoir à Ginny qui est sûre d'aller à Gryffondor, et je rejoins Natalia en bout de table. Elle me présente à 2-3 personnes qu'elle connait. Et ainsi commence ma première année à Poudlard.

**Carnet de sondage :**

Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. 

Age : 12 ans.

Maison : Serpentard.

Regard : tourmenté, préoccupé par son image, beaucoup de pression sur lui, prend beaucoup de soin à paraitre prétentieux et arrogant.

Famille : sang-pur, célèbre, blonde.

Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

Age : 11 ans

Maison : espère Gryffondor.

Regard : amoureux lorsque l'on parle de Harry Potter. Vif, et intelligent, mais honteux lorsque Malefoy lui a parlé.

Famille : apparemment pauvre, tous à Gryffondor. Mais unie. Son grand-frère est le meilleur ami de Harry Potter.

Natalia. Natalia Grikowski. 

Age : 11 ans

Maison : espère Serpentard.

Regard : apparemment en adoration devant Malefoy. Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle ne le montre et plus tolérante lorsqu'aucun Serpentard n'est dans les parages. Elle a un petit côté sournois.

Famille : sang-pur, mais assez humble et discrète. Amie avec les Malefoy


	3. Parfait

**Disclaimer : ****Même chose que dans le chapitre 1. **

**Parfait.**

**Natalia : **

Je passai toute mes journées avec Soline mais quelquefois, j'étais bien forcée d'aller voir des familles amies avec mes parents et là j'avais du mal à l'emmener. Ils la regardaient tous bizarrement car sa famille n'était pas connue. En réalité, c'est une Sang de Bourbe. Elle l'a crié dans son sommeil l'autre jour. Elle rêvait qu'elle se faisait martyriser à cause de cela. Apparemment elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce rêve à son réveil. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Autrement, elle n'en parle jamais. J'ai compris que ça l'embêtait alors j'évite aussi le sujet. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'ils la rejettent à ce point si elle est à Serpentard c'est qu'elle le mérite non ? Heureusement, d'autres sont de mon avis et même si les sorciers les plus connus sont en 2ème année, on s'est fait des amis. Elle évite aussi Malefoy comme la peste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'intrigue autant d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'elle est une des rares avec Granger à lui tenir tête. Ou alors car il ne connait pas sa famille. En tout cas, je vois les regards de Zabini sur elle. Lui aussi admire qu'elle est tenue tête à Malefoy, et je sais bien qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente. Ça se voit. Mais bon, jamais il ne lui dira jamais, elle n'est pas d'une grande famille. Du coup, ça peut paraitre mesquin, mais j'ai peut-être ma chance. Sortir avec un 2ème année ça place la barre haute pour les premières. Et ça ferait plaisir à mes parents. Il faut juste lui montrer que moi je suis de bonne famille et intéressée aussi et il se jettera sur moi par dépit. De toute manière il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles autour d'eux à cause de Parkinson qui refuse qu'une fille approche Malefoy. J'ai donc la voie libre pour Blaise. En parlant de Parkinson je vois bien qu'elle ne peut pas supporter Soline. Mais comme cette dernière évite Malefoy tout va bien pour le moment.

**Soline : **

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à éviter Malefoy. Et Ginny se met à m'éviter ! Avant elle était un alibi suffisant je restai avec elle et pas un Serpentard n'osait nous approcher. Mais maintenant… Natalia est trop mignonne à essayer coute que coute de se rapprocher de Zabini. Mais lui est dans la lune tout le temps. Je reste de temps en temps avec eux quand Malefoy n'est pas là. Mais sinon je suis plutôt avec les premières années. Je me sens bien ici. Je me sens enfin acceptée comme je suis. J'ai même arrêté mes crises d'angoisse. Killy Grant est la plus intelligente fille que je connaisse, et sinon y a Milly, sa sœur jumelle qui a toujours des ragots à raconter ou encore Chris Hiwell, qui est australien à la base. Et pour finir, Matthew McDignity est le plus drôle de la bande. C'est-à-dire le seul qui peut faire rire sans se moquer des autres. Il est assez cool et connait les jumeaux Weasley ! La seule chose pour laquelle je regrette de ne pas être à Gryffondor c'est ça. Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Ginny me racontait avant. C'est ses frères tout de même. Et ça paraissait réellement magique ! Plus magique que tout le reste. Ça parait idiot mais j'étais en admiration totale devant deux choses : les jumeaux Weasley, et le professeur Rogue. Le fait de pouvoir créer de la magie sans baguette avec seulement nos mains, notre adresse, notre mémoire et des ingrédients, comme si c'était à la portée du premier moldu me sidère. J'ai l'impression de faire la cuisine. Et comme je connais toutes les techniques de cuisine depuis le temps où je ne fais que ça. Je me débrouille assez bien en potion. La seule chose qui m'énerve chez le professeur Rogue c'est son injustice envers les Gryffondor. Mais c'est un professeur exceptionnel. C'est dingue tout ce à quoi mon esprit peut penser en se douchant et en s'habillant. J'me lève toujours avant Malefoy ça évite les ennuis. Ah génial ! Ils se sont installés sur la grande table de manière à me faciliter la tâche :

Milly Killy Natalia Zabini Parkinson

Chris Matthew Goyle Crabbe

Malefoy sera obligé d'aller à côté de Pansy et moi je vais aller en face de Natalia ! Nickel ! En plus, j'adore être à côté de Matthew, il me met de bonne humeur le matin ! J'm'assois. Malefoy arrive. Pansy lui fait signe. Parfait.

**Drago : **

Cette fille m'évite. Elle est vraiment bizarre. Qui peut vouloir m'éviter ? A Serpentard, je suis considéré comme le représentant des sangs-purs. Même les années suivantes veulent être vues avec moi. Et elle, fille de parents inconnus, m'évite. Elle a forcément quelque chose à cacher. Il faut que je découvre quoi. Et Pansy qui m'éloigne le plus possible de cette fille. Comme si elle risquait de me perdre. Elle sait bien que même si je ne la supporte pas vraiment, à cause de l'amitié de nos familles on doit rester ensemble. C'est comme ça. En plus, Zabini ne fait que parler d'elle je ne peux même plus m'endormir tranquillement. Je lui ai remis les idées en place en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était surement pas sang pur et que ses parents ne l'accepteraient pas. J'ai peut-être été dur. Mais il le fallait. Tant qu'on ne sait pas d'où elle vient, on ne pourrait jamais avoir le consentement de nos parents. Je ne suis pas prêt à risquer l'honneur de la famille. Je connais mon père. Les conséquences seraient terribles pour moi. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais été aussi goinfres qu'en ce moment. Ça m'en coupe l'appétit… En parlant d'appétit, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle. Pansy me fait signe. Y a une place à côté de Dash, en face de Zabini. Parfait.

**Pansy : **

Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que fous Malefoy ? Pourquoi va-t-il s'asseoir à côté de cette pimbêche ? Je vais l'avertir la prochaine fois qu'il fait un truc pareil je préviens les parents ! Et elle ! Oh elle va me le payer. Je vais prouver au monde entier une fois pour toutes que c'est une fille de rien et qu'il ne faut pas lui parler. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Et maintenant elle me regarde comme pour me dire je suis désolée pour toi qu'il préfère être avec moi. Quelle hypocrite !

**Soline : **

Oh non ! Il s'est assis à côté de moi ! J'envoie un regard de détresse à Parkinson mais je ne capte que de la fureur dans son regard. J'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter malheureusement…

**Carnet de sondage : **

Killy. Killy Grant.

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : très intelligente, mais avec une étincelle de panique dès que Parkinson est dans le coin.

Famille : Sang trouble dirons-nous. Apparemment un ancien membre de la famille aurait été moldu ou sang-de-bourbe.

Milly. Milly Grant. 

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : enfantin. Préfère se cacher dans une image de fille superficielle que de s'assumer réellement. Une espèce de lueur de peur constante au fond de ses yeux.

Famille : même chose que Killy.

Chris. Chris Hiwell. 

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : de défi mais paumé. Apparemment amoureux de Killy, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même.

Famille : australienne, sang-pur même si nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier, les australiens n'ont pas les mêmes normes que nous.

Matthew. Matthew McDignity.

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : Intelligent, perçant, lueur d'amusement constante mais aussi de peur.

Famille : Sang-pur mais beaucoup plus ouverte que les autres quant aux statuts de sang des autres sorciers.

Vincent. Vincent Crabbe.

Age : 12 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : réellement débile. On pourrait croire qu'il fait semblant d'être idiot comme Milly. Mais il l'est réellement. C'est surement pour ça qu'il suit Malefoy comme un chien. Et aussi parce qu'il en a peur. Enfin de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? De ses parents je pense plutôt.

Famille : Sang-pur mais beaucoup moins estimée que la famille Malefoy.

Gregory. Gregory Goyle : 

Age : 12 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : même que Crabbe mais en plus de l'admiration pour Parkinson.

Famille : Sang-pur mais avec un oncle marié à une sang mêlé.

Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

Age : 12 ans.

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : j'ai du mal à le cerner. Il a un regard que je ne connais pas.

Famille : Sang-pur. Pratiquement égale aux Malefoy.

Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. 

Age : 12 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Regard : Elle me hait. Elle est en admiration devant Malefoy. Elle méprise Crabbe et Goyle. Et s'occupe de Zabini comme d'un débile mental.

Famille : Egale à celle des Malefoy. Sang-Pur

Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Age : 12 ans.

Maison : Serpentard.

Regard : tourmenté, préoccupé par son image, beaucoup de pression sur lui, prend beaucoup de soin à paraitre prétentieux et arrogant. En a marre de Parkinson. Se sent puissant avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Et se sent plus confiant lorsque Zabini approuve ses actions.

Famille : sang-pur, célèbre, blonde.

Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Gryffondor.

Regard : amoureux lorsque l'on parle de Harry Potter. Vif, et intelligent, mais honteux lorsque Malefoy lui a parlé. En ce moment, elle a le regard vide.

Famille : apparemment pauvre, tous à Gryffondor. Mais unie. Son grand-frère est le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Elle a 7 frères tous plus vieux qu'elle dont les jumeaux Weasley.

Natalia. Natalia Grikowski. 

Age : 11 ans

Maison : Serpentard.

Regard : apparemment en adoration devant Malefoy. Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle ne le montre et plus tolérante lorsqu'aucun Serpentard n'est dans les parages. Elle a un petit côté sournois, notamment dans sa manière de regarder Zabini.

Famille : sang-pur, mais assez humble et discrète. Amie avec les Malefoy


	4. L'espoir fait vivre

**Disclaimer : Même chose que dans le chapitre 1.**

**L'espoir fait vivre.**

**Pansy :**

Cette saleté va me le payer très cher. Je vais découvrir qui elle est et quel est réellement son sang. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler des Dash ? Parce que ce ne sont pas des Sang-Pur. Pourquoi ça ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant ? Parce qu'elle peut vivre sa misérable vie avec des traitres à leur sang si ça lui chante tant qu'elle ne va pas mettre en péril ma relation avec Drago. Et donc, la place de ma famille auprès des Malefoy. Et donc mon bien-être et ma santé. Je peux paraitre égoïste et méchante mais tant pis pour elle. Elle s'en doutait je pense. J'ai envoyé un hibou à ma mère lui demander de chercher des informations sur la famille Dash. Moi, je vais avoir recours à une technique beaucoup plus moldue.

**Natalia : **

Oh Merlin ! ! Oh Merlin ! ! J'étais avec Drago l'autre soir. Et, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On parlait en buvant un jus de citrouille. Et je me rendais compte que je parlais plus que d'habitude et que je n'arrivais pas à cacher ou du moins masquer la vérité. Aussi lorsqu'il m'a demandé qui étaient les parents de Soline, j'ai pensé répondre : « je ne sais pas » en haussant les épaules, mais la seule phrase qui est sortie a été « des moldus ». Calme-toi. Cherche un point positif. En quoi est-ce positif qu'il sache ? Ça ne l'est pas. Alors en quoi la soirée en elle-même a été positive ? En y repensant le jus de citrouille a été le meilleur que j'ai bu de ma vie. Il avait un arrière-goût particulier plutôt bon. C'est un point positif non ?

**Drago :**

Je sais maintenant. D'une certaine manière, ça aurait été mieux que non. C'est une Sang de Bourbe. Que fout-elle à Serpentard ? C'était une idée de génie de mettre du Véritasérum dans le jus de citrouille de Natalia en 10 minutes elle avait tout révélé. Mais ça causerait trop de problèmes à tout le monde si je le révélais. Natalia serait obligée d'être H-24 dans mes pattes et Parkinson me protégerait encore plus que d'habitude. Sans parler des australiens avec qui mon père essaye de créer des liens. Y aura que la famille McDignity que ça ne gênera pas. McDignity tu parles. C'est bien la dernière famille de sang-pur que j'aurais qualifiée de digne. Quand on est Sang-Pur on a des responsabilités, c'est comme ça. En même temps, personnellement j'ai rien contre les Sang de Bourbe. Mais c'est la dignité de la famille qui est en jeu pas mes croyances personnelles. Comment les McDignity ont pu se détacher de ces croyances ? Enfin bref, tout le monde a oublié l'incident du train, même mon père. Le plus simple serait de me taire. De toute façon, Natalia a trop honte pour révéler qu'elle l'a trahie.

J'ai reçu un mot. Pansy veut me parler. De quoi ça peut bien être ? Si c'est pour m'engueuler à cause de l'autre jour merci bien. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'aller au fond du parc. A notre point de rendez-vous. J'envoie Crabbe et Goyle embêter Granger. Au final, ça sera surtout l'inverse. Mais bon, ils n'ont toujours pas compris que c'était toujours eux qui partaient honteux après avoir affronter Granger. L'espoir fait vivre. Et je pars.

Elle m'attendait. Elle a l'air radieuse, victorieuse, fière. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Un cheveu ? Quel cheveu ? Celui de Dash ? Et alors ? Un hôpital ? Moldu ? Oh Merlin ! elle sait. Après avoir payé un gars pour qu'il fasse des analyses, et les avoir comparées à la base de données des naissances, il s'est avéré que Soline Dash, née sous le nom de Céline Dursley avait des parents moldus. Merde elle sait. La meilleure chose qu'il reste à faire est de protéger son vrai nom de famille pour éviter que des idiots aillent l'embêter jusque chez elle. La seule chose que va vouloir Pansy maintenant c'est de quoi se moquer de cette fille. Trouve une méchanceté sur le nom Dash. Allez Drago, tu peux le faire, t'es expert en méchanceté.

« Tu vas faire une révélation publique ?

Devant tous les Serpentards, dans la salle commune. Tu seras à côté de moi Drago.

Très bien. Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un surnom dégradant ? Genre « trash » ? Ça signifie « poubelle » en anglais. Et ça ressemble à Dash. C'est le meilleur que j'ai trouvé. Par contre j'ai rien trouvé sur Dursley donc ne révèle pas son véritable nom de famille fais-moi confiance.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! révéler qu'elle est une sang de bourbe me suffit amplement ! »

**Natalia : **

Pansy a une révélation à nous faire. Elle a surement du décider qu'elle allait se marier avec Malefoy et que nous l'annoncer avant même qu'il ne le sache était sa meilleure idée depuis des lustres. Non sérieusement ça m'intrigue. Avec un peu de chances ça m'aidera à me rapprocher de Zabini. En tout cas pour le moment je poireaute comme bon nombre de Serpentard dans la salle commune. Au moins je suis assise. Ça y est, elle arrive. Et elle est suivie de Drago. Peut-être qu'il a parlé… Mais non. Et même si oui, il aurait été trop heureux de l'annoncer lui-même et non pas par Pansy. Merde, elle commence à parler.

« - Mes chers amis Serpentard, je viens vous déclarer qu'une personne de notre maison n'est pas digne de porter le nom d'ami.

_Zut. C'est réellement de ça dont elle parle. Du statut de Soline. Quoique peut-être pas ? L'espoir fait vivre. _

« - Une première année est rentrée avec un sang-impur à notre maison. Excusez-moi le mauvais jeu de mots, mais le Choixpeau n'a plus toute sa tête.

_Soline s'est crispée à côté de moi. Il faut que je fasse semblant de ne pas savoir. _

« N'est-ce pas Soline Dash, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Céline Trash ? Et oui mes amis, Soline n'est qu'une sang de bourbe. A partir de maintenant quiconque osera l'approcher sera traité comme impur aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de la fréquenter.

_Soline n'a réellement pas l'air atteinte. Elle ne doit pas avoir analysée les implications d'une telle révélation. En tout cas, tous la regarde bizarrement. _

« Maintenant je vais lui proposer de sortir de cette pièce et si possible pas dans la même direction que moi. »

_Soline se lève. Tous ricanent. Curieusement, Matthew, Chris, Milly et Killy ne sont pas là. Parkinson a dû penser que ils l'aideraient et pas moi. Oh Merlin ! Elle vient de lécher Parkinson. Qui a marqué un profond sentiment de dégout. Elle sort de la salle commune. Je la suis. De toute manière, Zabini l'admire pour son audace, le fait de la suivre fera qu'il m'admira aussi un peu. Et puis je sais que Pansy va prévenir ses parents et donc les miens et que donc dès demain je devrais laisser tomber Soline. Donc je traînerais à nouveau avec Blaise. Tout va bien pour moi._

**Blaise : **

_Fils, _

_Nous avons appris les récentes activités à Serpentard, ainsi que l'erreur qu'a commise le Choixpeau. _

_Nous avons confiance en tes choix et sommes surs que tu ne fréquenteras pas de viles sangs de bourbe,_

_Mais dans le cas contraire, sache que nous serons avertis et que nous pourrons y remédier à tout moment. _

_Avec affection, _

_Mr. Et Mme. Zabini. _

Avec affection. Comme si ça les tuerait d'écrire au moins une fois, « Avec amour, tes parents qui t'aiment » ? En tout cas je n'ai plus le droit de parler à Soline. C'est Parkinson qui les a prévenus je le sais. Je hais cette fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a été géniale lorsqu'elle l'a léché, Soline. Fallait voir la tête de Parkinson à ce moment-là. Un mélange de dégout, de honte, enfin bref à mourir de rire. D'ailleurs j'ai pouffé et elle m'a fusillé du regard. Soline. Rien que de savoir que je ne pourrais plus lui parler, la voir rire, et qu'au contraire je vais être obligé de la mépriser, ça me déprime. C'est pas si grave. Avec un peu de chance, l'histoire se tassera et j'aurais de nouveau le droit de lui parler. Quoi ? L'espoir fait vivre. Natalia me demande ce qui se passe. Cette fille me tape sur le système. Mais bon, elle a été tellement gentille depuis l'annonce de Parkinson que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je lui réponds que ce n'est rien de grave mais que c'est vraiment gentil la manière dont elle est avec moi et que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Sur ce, elle m'embrasse.

**Matthew : **

Ça fait plusieurs jours que Pansy a fait son numéro de cirque. Suivie par ce clown de Malefoy, ce sont désormais les premiers à la maltraiter, à la repousser de la salle commune, à se taire dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce, à l'insulter (notamment la fois où ils ont foutu de la boue sur son lit et ses affaires car soi-disant la place de Soline est dans la porcherie), et à l'empêcher de tous les droits auxquels elle aspire. En plus de ça tous les autres l'ont abandonnée. Chris ne peut plus à cause de ses parents qui essaient de se lier avec les Malefoy. Natalia sort depuis peu avec Zabini. Et bien sûr, aucun des 2èmes années n'oseraient s'opposer à Parkinson. Milly ne risquera rien et rejoindra le mouvement et Killy suivra sa sœur, famille oblige. Restera plus que moi. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne l'affectera pas trop. L'espoir fait vivre.

**Soline : **

Je ne vais pas bien du tout. J'essaye d'éviter de le montrer. Plus personne n'est là pour moi. Exception faite de Matthew. Heureusement qu'il est là lui. Je ne sais réellement pas ce que je ferais sinon. A chaque fois qu'ils se taisent tous quand j'entre il a un commentaire à faire :

« - Se taire quand votre maitre à tous arrive. Ça c'est une idée !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites une minute de silence pour le cerveau de Malefoy ?

Quel est ce silence… Parkinson est morte ? »

Moi ça me fait mourir de rire, mais il n'est plus là ensuite. Et il commence à être aussi la cible des persécutions. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… Mes crises d'angoisse ont repris. Pratiquement tous les soirs je dois aller pleurer dans la salle commune. J'espère à chaque fois que personne ne descende et ne me voie mais c'est le seul endroit que j'aie. Je ne suis après tout qu'en première année, et maintenant, je suis seule.


	5. Métamorphose

**C'est dans ce chapitre que le rêve que j'ai eu sur cette histoire commence réellement. Le but étant de révéler le Drago que moi j'ai perçu en lisant l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers restent à elle sauf ceux que j'ai créés et l'histoire. Ou plutôt le point de vue sur l'histoire. Mais je vous laisse.**

**Métamorphose**

**Drago : **

_Dans un couloir. Je tombe. On m'a fait un croche-patte. Quoi ? Parkinson ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, pourquoi êtes-vous en train de rire ? Aïe ! Pourquoi me tapes-tu en m'insultant de sang-de-bourbe ? C'est faux je suis un sang pur ! Vous le savez, vous connaissez mon père ! Ah tiens Papa merci ! Sauve-moi ! Non je n'ai pas déshonoré la famille je suis un Sang Pur Papa ! Ne t'énerves *pas je t'en prie ! Non ne me frappe pas. Pas encore ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'y peux rien ! Non ! Je t'en prie non… _

Oh Merlin ! Je ne pleurais pas que dans mon rêve. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a entendu. Tout ça à cause de cette fille.

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée. _

_Après l'avoir bousculée et insultée pour la n__ième__ fois de la journée, elle s'est relevée et a verrouillé les portes. _

_« Ecoutez-moi ! a-t-elle crié. Tous autant que vous êtes ! Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière vos sourires narquois car au fond vous ne valez pas mieux que moi. Vous demandez vous si j'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis ? Ici on me méprise et me hait car selon vous, ma place est chez des moldus. Mais là-bas, on me méprise aussi, on me déteste, on me relègue à un rang encore inférieur que celui d'un elfe de maison, et tout ça car selon eux j'appartiens au monde des sorciers. Alors maintenant que faire ? Je reste méprisable des deux côtés ? Que puis-je y faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas obliger ma bonne amie Parkinson à me faire une transfusion de sang ? En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai cru enfin avoir ce que je voulais : des amis, une famille, une place. Tout ce à quoi vous avez eu droit vous aussi. Et vous voudriez tout m'enlever ? La magie c'est encore meilleur que la science, comment voulez – vous lutter contre. Le Choixpeau m'a envoyé ici pour une raison et ce n'est surement pas pour être votre souffre-douleur. Alors je comprends que vos parents vous obligent à avoir une certaine dignité, mais la manière dont vous me traitez est tout sauf digne. Je ne peux pas changer de sang. Ce n'est pas ma faute alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme si du jour au lendemain je pouvais arrêter d'être moi. Car le seul moyen que je voie d'y arriver, c'est la mort. » _

_Sur ce, elle a rouvert la salle et en ai sorti sous des acclamations : « SANG DE BOURBE ! SANG DE BOURBE ! SANG DE BOURBE ! » Bande de p'tits cons. Nous ne sommes qu'une bande de p'tits cons. _

Tu m'étonnes qu'après je fasse des cauchemars. Mais elle a raison bien sûr. Et cette fille est différente de Granger. Ça va surement paraître étrange mais cette fille, elle n'est pas une parfaite petite Gryffondor, elle n'est pas aussi courageuse qu'à Gryffondor, elle ne sait pas tout, elle n'a pas une ribambelle d'amis parfaits autour d'elle, elle n'est pas à sa place chez elle et elle est perçue par tous pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Elle me parait tellement plus humaine que cette Miss Parfaite de Granger. Je ne suis pas jaloux de Soline. C'est horrible à dire mais je ne suis réellement pas jaloux d'elle par rapport à Granger. Et elle me parait tellement plus proche de ce que je ressens quotidiennement que la plupart des Serpentards qui m'entourent. Je me sens tellement seul. Tout le temps. Même avec ma mère. Surtout avec mon père. On dirait un gosse de riche de base, ce que je dois être d'ailleurs. Y en a pleins d'autres qui ont des problèmes beaucoup plus graves que moi. J'me sens même fautif de pas être heureux. Faut que j'arrête de penser. Sinon mes larmes n'arrêteront jamais de couler. Mais plus je me dis ça, plus je pense au fait que je ne suis qu'un p'tit con qui ne sert à rien et qui est pitoyable à pleurer comme ça. Alors je descends dans la salle commune. Mais apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer ce soir. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, j'lui dis qu'c'est pas ici qu'il faut pleurer, j'la prends par la main et j'l'emmène avec moi. Quitte à pleurer autant le faire à deux. On s'retrouve dans les toilettes des filles. J'dis bonjour à Mimi. Et je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle hésite mais vient s'asseoir aussi. Je ne pleure plus. Là tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

**Soline : **

Je ne comprends pas. Je pleurais comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Et d'un seul coup il est arrivé. Par il, il faut comprendre Malefoy. J'ai cru que j'allais subir encore plus de railleries alors j'ai essayé d'arrêter de pleurer et de me redresser avec une attitude fière. De quoi je parle, je me trouve pitoyable dès qu'une larme coule de mes yeux. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir tous les défauts du monde, ce qui j'espère, n'est pas entièrement vrai. En plus, je me sens honteuse de me sentir si malheureuse alors que tant d'enfants dans le monde ont des problèmes plus graves que les miens. Enfin bref, il a marmonné un truc, que je n'ai pas compris. Et m'a embarqué avec lui. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Je ne sais pas où il m'entraine. J'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer.

J'ai enfin un endroit où pleurer. Parkinson ne m'y trouvera pas. Jamais. C'est Mimi qui me l'a promis. Enfin. Qui l'a promis à Drago. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé hier. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il me comprenait, que lui aussi avait pleuré et donc qu'il n'allait pas me faire subir de multiples railleries. Ou en tout cas pas à ce moment précis. J'hésitais à raconter tout ça à Matthew, mais il aurait fallu que je lui explique pourquoi je pleurais. Alors je me suis contentée d'un : « Tes parents sont au courant de notre amitié ? » Puis s'ensuit une discussion que je n'avais jamais eue avec lui. Heureusement qu'il est là lui. Je comprends bien sur la position de Natalia, Milly, Killy et Chris. Mais il n'empêche que ça me fait mal de les voir m'insulter. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils disent. Même si ce n'est qu'une infime vérité j'en ai peur. Pour en revenir à la discussion que j'ai eue avec Matthew, je suis actuellement en train de préparer ma valise pour passer un week-end chez lui. Nous partons demain. J'espère ne pas faire de crises d'angoisses ce soir. J'aurais ensuite deux semaines entières loin des méchancetés. Ça se fête non ? C'est dingue qu'autant de choses se soient passées en à peine 2 mois. D'avoir le temps de se faire de véritables amies, de véritables ennemis, et de subir de véritables bêtises. En attendant ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter. Je vais éviter mon « cousin », mes « parents », Parkinson, Malefoy. Et c'est un véritable soulagement. Quoique… Pour Malefoy je ne sais plus quoi penser. Certes, il continue de me rabrouer constamment, mais il a l'air d'avoir de la compassion pour moi. Et si ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux est réel. Alors, je pense qu'il serait réellement quelqu'un de bien. Voire quelqu'un de bien pour moi. Je pense même qu'il pourrait me comprendre. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne une Sang De Bourbe chez un Sang Pur. Je dois me tromper sur Malefoy. Même si j'espère qu'il ne regrette pas sa bonne action de l'autre jour.

**Milly :**

Matthew m'a dit que Soline allait passer le week-end chez lui. J'suis contente pour elle. Ça lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Enfin bref, pourquoi je pensais à ça au départ ? Ah oui… Parce que Malefoy ne l'insulte plus autant récemment. Ce qui est très étrange. Peut-être se lasse-t-il… Ou prépare-t-il un mauvais coup je n'en sais rien. Aïe ! Je viens de rentrer dans la table basse de la salle commune. Je devrais peut-être regarder où je vais… J'ai renversé la poubelle aussi… J'suis vraiment pas douée. Et parmi les papiers et autres parchemins chiffonnés, il y a ceci :

_S,_

_Rejoins-moi au même endroit que la semaine dernière ce soir,_

_D._

C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas être maladroit ou l'on risquait de se mêler de choses qui ne nous regardaient pas. Je brule le papier et retourne à mon travail de métamorphose.


	6. C'est presque triste pour elle

**Salut les jeunes !  
>Bon juste avant de vous livrer deux chapitres très très courts ! Je tiens à remercier mes deux premières revieweuses ! Tout d'abord <strong>**Myllie**** qui a été la toute toute toute première ! et ensuite ****laeti 3**** qui m'a donné un coup de fouet ! Bref, ces deux chapitres sont donc très courts et mes rares lecteurs m'en voudront surement un peu mais ils me permettent d'arriver à l'histoire de manière plus simple et ses chapitres se sont presque écrits d'eux-mêmes ! Si vous avez des suggestions, des points de vue que vous voudriez voir abordés, vous connaissez le principe ! Une review ca ne peut pas faire de mal ! Sur ce je vous laisse je dois retourner écrire ! **

**DISCLAIMER : même que dans le chapitre 1**

**C'est presque triste pour elle**

**Soline : **

« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Il va falloir te protéger. » Ces mots tournaient dans mon esprit comme une rengaine. Je ne pouvais y croire. Etait-ce bien le même Drago Malefoy que j'avais rencontré en début d'année ? Surement. Je n'avais juste pas eu accès à cette partie de lui. Pour l'instant je ne dois rien dire. On saura bien assez tôt qu'un monstre se balade, pas besoin de faire croire que j'ai des infos en plus. D'ailleurs, Drago s'est mis en danger en me le révélant. Soit il a des remords, soit il s'identifie à moi. Dans les deux cas je ne vais pas me plaindre. En tout cas, il ne faut plus que je me promène seule dans les couloirs. Je ne peux plus me cacher dans les toilettes des filles. Et je dois rester avec les sangs purs. Facile n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelqu'un d'exclu. Je n'vais plus pouvoir quitter Matthew. Mais bon… Il y a pire ! J'aurais pu être contrainte de passer mes journées avec Parkinson ! Ou Zabini ! Quoique je suis méchante avec Blaise. Il était adorable avec moi avant qu'on ne dévoile mon sang. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ni à lui, ni aux autres. Ni même réellement à Parkinson. Si elle a fait ça c'est qu'elle se sentait menacée. Par une première année ! Je trouve presque cela triste pour elle ! L'avantage de l'histoire de la chambre des secrets c'est que si jamais Harry risquait d'entendre parler de l'histoire de la sang de bourbe rejetée, il ne l'entendrait pas désormais. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que même les Serpentards me soutiennent. Bref, là n'est pas la question du moment. Ce soir, après le cours de potion de mon professeur préféré je pars chez les McDignity ! La vie n'est pas belle ?

**Ginny :**

J'me sens toute drôle ces temps-ci. J'crois qu'il faudrait que je parle à quelqu'un. J'ai appris que Soline était une Sang de Bourbe. Comme Hermione. C'est étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas retrouvée à Gryffondor. Moi ça m'a étonné. Surtout qu'elle ait menti par omission sur son sang. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir honte quitte à se retrouver exclue des Serpentards. C'est presque triste pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais à la base. Je parlais du fait qu'il faudrait que je parle à quelqu'un. Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est le livre qui me rend comme ça. J'aimerais m'en débarrasser, mais il a un effet absorbant sur moi ce qui m'en empêche. Mais le pire c'est qu'il sait tout de moi. Je ne sais pas comment. Et surtout il sait pour Soline et veut que j'aille la voir. Je ne savais pas qu'un livre pouvait avoir ces caractéristiques, même dans le monde de la magie. Je crois que je vais faire ce qu'il me dit ça me parait la meilleure chose à faire. Donner le livre à Soline. Et ne plus le revoir. Jamais. C'est ce que j'espère. Même si je m'en voudrais qu'il arrive quelque chose.


	7. Alors je ne suis pas sûr

**Alors je ne suis pas sûr.**

**Soline : **

J'ai parlé à Ginny pour la première fois depuis longtemps. A la fin du cours de potions, j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'étais en train de me demander si je n'avais rien oublié pour partir chez Matthew et surtout en train de repasser le moment où le professeur Rogue m'avait félicité sur le résultat de ma potion.

« Votre potion a le niveau que toute votre classe aurait du atteindre Melle Dash, 10 Points de plus pour Serpentard ! »

Sur ce, tous les Gryffondors ont râlés ce qui leur a valu 10 points en moins et plusieurs Serpentards étaient déçus aussi. Mais là je m'en fichais qu'on n'aime pas les Serpentards. Ou qu'on ne m'aime pas. J'avais lu dans le regard de mon professeur une certaine lueur de fierté je crois et sauf si j'ai halluciné j'ai même vu un clin d'œil et un minuscule sourire surgir. Mais tout cela n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde. Alors je n'en suis pas sure. Toujours est-il qu'il ne manquait plus que les Serpentards oublient que je suis une Née Moldue et je pourrais presque être heureuse. Mais bon il ne faut pas trop en demander. Pour en revenir à Ginny, elle est venue me voir à la fin du cours comme quoi elle n'avait rien compris et voulait que je lui explique ce week-end. Bien tentée de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre, je me souvins qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fâche avec trop de monde ces derniers temps et lui dit que je partais jusqu'à Lundi matin sans moyen de communiquer. Elle me tendit un livre noir tout abimé en disant qu'elle avait la réplique et qu'en écrivant dessus elle recevrait le message. Dégoutée de ne pas pouvoir passer le week end libre je lui souhaitais d'en passer un bon et je partis, décidant que rien ne pourrait ébranler le bonheur que j'avais de quitter les regards haineux de tous.

**Matthew**

Ça m'a fait drôle de ramener Soline chez moi. C'était la première fois que je ramènais une fille passer la nuit chez moi. Elle a ri à cette idée. J'suis content d'avoir pu la faire sortir de cet univers haineux et stressant. Et puis le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Si vous aviez vu son regard face à ma maison ! C'était… magique. Pourtant devant des objets tellement communs ! Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes devant la tricoteuse, la vaisselle lavée, les chandelles et le lustre en lévitation… N'imaginez même pas devant les décorations des gâteaux de ma mère ! J'l'ai vu rire devant l'horloge et le jeu d'échecs sorciers auquel jouait mon père. Et alors quand mon frère a sorti ses objets de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, on aurait tout simplement dit une gamine perdue dans un univers féérique. J'avais tout de même un peu peur de la confrontation avec mes parents… Notamment avec mon père… Nous sommes une famille plus… modeste que nous ne le faisons paraitre. Et mon père avait eu un peu de mal à l'idée de faire venir une sang-de… pardon, une née-moldue à la maison au vue et sus de tous. Mais ce week-end fut mémorable ! Nous avons ri constamment et jouer avec John à la lomocotive magique comme il l'appelle. J'ai aussi essayé de lui apprendre à monter sur un balais et ce fut plutôt comique, bien que ma mère nous ai empêché de continuer lorsque Soline, alors au poste de gardien, s'était reçue un Souaffle sur le bras. Elle a dormi dans notre chambre avec John, j'lui avais laissé mon lit et j'avais pris un matelas mais nos nuits furent toujours pleine de rires notamment face aux crises de somnambulisme de John en train de réclamer des pâtes à 4h du matin ! Autant dire que nous ne sommes pas arrivés très frais ce matin pour le cours de métamorphose ! D'ailleurs, McGo nous l'a bien fait remarquer… Et cela nous a valu bien des moqueries mais on s'en fichait. J'suis bien avec elle, j'crois que c'est une de mes meilleures amies voire la meilleure. Mais bon j'ai beau l'adoré j'espère aussi que les autres pourront bientôt lui reparler. Autant pour elle que pour moi. J'aimerais retrouver mes amis moi aussi. Et je me sens un peu coupable de cela parfois. Mais je crois que cette histoire ce sera bientôt calmée. Parkinson ne la voit plus du tout comme une menace. Alors je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois bien que ce sera la porte d'entrée de Soline.


	8. Noir

**J'me rattrape après mes deux chapitres très courts par celui-ci qui permet entre autres de faire avancer l'histoire. Bref je vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre. **

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à notre vénérable et vénérée JKR, sauf les personnages que j'ai créés. **

**Noir**

**Drago**

Oh Merlin qu'ai-je fait ? Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ce stupide cauchemar ? Pourquoi ? Le pire c'est qu'au fond je ne regrette rien mais il ne faut pas que mon père soit mis au courant surtout pas. Mais quelle fille stupide ! Pour aider une sang de bourbe gryffondorienne en plus, mais quelle débile ! C'est clair que c'était une bonne idée d'aller seule à 2h du matin écrire dans le cahier d'une sang de bourbe alors que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Elle m'énerve ! Surtout qu'elle est persuadée n'avoir pas eu besoin de mon aide ! Mais oui bien sûr… Le souci c'est comment je vais faire pour pouvoir justifier ce que j'ai fait auprès des Serpentards, et de mon père ! Surtout que depuis que Potter m'a battu au duel, mon estime est plutôt basse…

_Quelques heures auparavant_

_Soline était là. Dans la salle commune. En train d'écrire. Dans un livre. Noir. Vieux. Celui de Tom Jedusor. Elle était absorbée à l'intérieur. Moi je sortais d'un cauchemar horrible où Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom me tuait devant mon père et ma mère sous prétexte que j'étais un sang de bourbe. Alors je l'ai prise par le bras et je l'ai arraché de sa lecture. Dès lors, elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais, puis m'a foutu une droite et ensuite elle est partie en courant le livre sous le bras. Elle n'était plus elle. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire verts, étaient gris métalliques. Comme les miens. Mais le souci était que je savais ce qu'elle tenait entre les bras. Le journal de Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être comme tout le monde ? Bref, j'ne pouvais la laisser se faire tuer par un serpent géant. Ca non. C'est une Serpentarde tout de même. Elle doit avoir sa place chez nous et si c'est le cas elle doit être vivante. J'ai pris tout le courage que j'ai pu trouver en moi et j'ai couru à sa suite. On s'est retrouvé dans les toilettes de filles, elle avait ouvert le passage avant moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle s'est retournée face à moi et m'a dit d'une voix très sombre et mécanique : _

_« Mais qui voilà ? Serait-ce ce cher Malefoy junior ? Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _

_Relâche-la ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, me suis-je surpris en train de dire_

_Mais dis donc, c'est que le petit Malefoy y tient à sa Sang de Bourbe ! »_

_Jedusor sortit alors du corps de Soline pour apparaitre sous forme d'hologramme. Soline tomba sur le sol, faible. Je ne risquais rien personnellement mais j'avoue que me retrouver face à Vous Savez Qui jeune en train de diriger un serpent m'affolait un peu. Voire même carrément. Et alors j'ai fait quelque chose que j'ai eu peur de regretter. J'ai attrapé le livre, et j'ai dit :_

_« Père m'a dit que c'était à moi de surveiller l'évolution du livre, et cette Sang De Bourbe est à Serpentard, elle m'idéalise car je suis le roi des Serpentards rappelle-toi. Père m'a dit qu'elle pourrait servir à quelque chose si elle se rangeait de notre côté. Donc… Pas elle. _

_C'est drôle mais… Je ne sais pas si je suis du même avis que ton père, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas t'écouter, peut-être même, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition comme ça sans grand intérêt, que je devrais lancer mon animal de compagnie contre vous, mais tout ça n'est qu'une supposition. _

_Ecoute, si ta supposition, mettons, n'est plus hypothétique, sache que j'ai le livre entre les mains, et que si tu nous tue tous les deux, la chambre sera fermée à jamais. _

_Je crois que je vais courir le risque. »_

**Soline**

J'me suis réveillée dans les bras de Malefoy, dans une sorte de cave avec un serpent géant à 15 mètres derrière nous. Au début, j'ai cru être en train de faire un cauchemar. Alors je me suis blottie tranquillement dans les bras de Drago prête à me rendormir. Là je l'ai entendu m'aboyer dessus :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es pas dingue ? On va crever et tu penses qu'à te blottir dans mes magnifiques bras musclés ? »

J'ai rouvert les yeux.

« Il était temps. » Me dit le blond

Il m'a pris la main et on s'est remis à courir. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait, à un moment, près de la sortie, Drago a trébuché et le serpent nous a rattrapés. Je ne comprenais toujours rien et là une sorte de fantôme s'est retrouvé face à nous. Malefoy était au bord des larmes, il avait peur. Moi aussi j'avais peur mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer.

« Mais que dirait ton père, Drago, que dirait-il s'il te voyait dans cet état ? Pleurnichant. Protégeant une sang de bourbe. Faillant à ta mission. Il serait déçu Drago. Déçu de toi comme toujours. Comme tout le monde. Tu déçois toujours tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Mais... Si tu le souhaites... Tu peux encore changer cela… Laisse la Sang De Bourbe et remonte à la surface avec le journal. »

A ce moment-là, Drago pleurait à chaudes larmes. J'dois dire que j'ai eu peur pour ma vie. Même très.

**Drago**

_Non. Non. Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aveugler par ce qu'il dit. Je ne suis pas un bon à rien. Je… Mon père m'aime ! Même si… Non c'est plutôt que… Je.. ne dois pas me laisser avoir…Je ne dois pas lui laisser Soline. Non. J'ai décidé qu'elle me comprenait alors je ne peux pas la laisser là ce serait la tuer. Ca reviendrait exactement au même. Et Drago Malefoy ne tue jamais. _

**Soline**

Drago s'est relevé, il m'a pris dans ses bras et a dit au fantôme :

« Si tu veux la tuer tue moi aussi et tu failliras doublement à ta mission. Maintenant tu vas nous laisser lentement remonter à la surface sans nous envoyer de serpentins. Et à l'avenir, évites de toucher à mes amis. Car tu n'existes pas. Tu n'es plus réel. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toi ou de ce que tu diras. Tu n'es même pas en relation avec Tu Sais Qui. Alors arrête de faire semblant d'avoir de l'influence sur moi. Et retourne déranger la rouquine. »

Sur ce, il a fait demi-tour en exposant son dos au serpent, et on est remontés. Lentement. Car j'avais de nombreuses plaies et contusions et qu'il avait mal à la cheville. En silence. Je n'osais rien dire et nous vérifiions que le fantôme avait écouté ses instructions.

**Drago**

Et voilà. Nous étions à l'infirmerie. Soline avait balancé le journal dans les chiottes des filles, comme je le lui ai dit. Sans lui expliquer, elle comprit que je devais le faire. Mais surtout elle en avait trop vu, trop entendu. Et elle m'avait vu pleurer. Il fallait trouver un moyen permettant à Soline de revenir parmi nous où elle continuera à se mettre dans des situations incroyables. Et il ne faut jamais que mon père apprenne cela, malgré le fait que je vais devoir intervenir en la faveur de Soline… Elle est au courant qu'elle me met en danger ? En même temps j'ai l'air de me plaindre là maintenant alors que j'ai failli perdre la vie il y a une demi-heure. Et le pire c'est que personne ne sera au courant alors que Potter a toujours droit à une attention incroyable. La vie est injuste.


End file.
